re:Dead or alive, it's always the same
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Adopted from MisteryMaiden. After being experimented on by his parents, Danny escapes with help of his sister. Soon after, he crash lands in a city called Jump. May not have much of the second genre and pairings other than slight Raven/Danny will write themselves!
1. Chapter 1

**Adopted from MisteryMaiden.**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They had promised him, promised to accept him, to protect him. Lies. It was all lies. There was nothing left for him. As soon as they knew, knew what he had kept hidden, only Jazz was left in their eyes. Only Jazz mattered. Danny, however, never existed.

In retrospect, Danny felt that he should have known this would happen. Hadn't this been the exact thing that he had warned Sam and Tucker about. His parent's were GHOST HUNTERS for pete's sake! It wasn't right, but it should have been expected.

"I'm so sorry," Jazz cried. "I never thought, never even dreamed, that they wouldn't accept you. Oh Danny, I'm so sorry."

Danny looked at his sister. He knew that she wasn't at fault, wasn't the one to blame. It was _Jack _and_ Maddie's_ fault. He only wished that it had never come to this. That they still loved him.

Danny wished that he wasn't strapped down to a lab table, beaten and bruise from the hands and weapon's of his own parents, and that he hadn't been here for over a month. Nobody knew beside's the family that Danny was still here, not even Sam and Tucker, or even Vlad. They all assumed that he was dead, and Jazz hadn't been able to tell them otherwise.

The clicking of the chains being undone drew Danny from his thoughts. "J-Jazz?" Danny mentally winced at his hoarce voice. Surely there was a mistake? What was she doing?

"Go on Danny," his elder sister whispered. "Run, get out of here! You need to escape. Promise me you won't even come back. Promise me."

"Promise." Danny whispered. There was nothing to come back to, so why would he? If he ever wanted to see his sister, all he had to do was visit her in Yale, where she had been accepted and would start school this term.

Danny drew on his remaining energy and raised off the ground, before turning intangible and flying out of the prison that was once his basement. In his room, he gathered clothes, weapons that he might need, and personal items that he refused to leave behind, including his laptop containing all his information on ghost's and what not.

For a second, Danny thought about calling Vlad, but dismissed the idea as the man would not take the situation well, and neither would Tucker or Sam. No, it was best if they all believed him dead, like they did already. Danny looked at the pamplet in his hands. Jazz had given it to him when he wasn't looking before he flew off. There was a picture of a city on the front. Jump City.

Mind made up, Danny turned intangable and invisible before flying off into the morning daylight.

* * *

Danny flew for what felt like days, but he knew that it had only been hours. It had taken a lot of skill, but he had managed to hide out on a bus that was going out of the city. Now he had only a few hours left to fly before he reached Jump City. Hopefully, there would be a place for him, a halfa freak of nature, in the kind looking city.

As he flew, Danny recalled the events that lead up to this, the moment his parents had discovered exactly who and what he was. The look of horror on their faces was still plastered into his mind, as was the anger the quickly replaced it. Danny could even feel the small wound on his side, still not healed even though it usually would be, that had come from the ecto-blaster his mother was carrying.

The month had been filled with nothing but grief and pain as his parent's turned him into a living experiment. It was horrid, and even now, Danny could he himself pleading with them, begging them to see that it was really him under the white hair and green eyes.

The ghost boy was so lost in thought that he almost didn't realize that he had reached his destination. He was free. It was then, over the lake not far from a small island, home to a group of five, that his powers shorted and he fell, letting the bliss of unconsciousness claim him.

* * *

It was odd, and unexpected. Robin didn't know what to think about the small boy that could be no older than them, that was currently passed out in the sick bay of Titan Tower. Beastboy had found the boy drowning in the lake surrounding their home. With pale skin, marred in scars and dark bruises, and midnight black hair, there seemed to be nothing special about the mystery boy. So why was he unconscious and beaten so badly?

The boy moaned, causing the gathered Titans to look at him in concern. Ice-blue eyes fluttered open, and they gasped. The blue eyes where hard and filled with nothing but pain.

"Where am I?" the boy's voice was rasped, and seemed to have been out of use for a long time.

"Titan Tower," Beastboy answered. "I brought you here after I found you drowning in the lake."

"I'm Robin," Robin began. "These are Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, and Raven. Who are you?"

"Danny," the blue eyed boy looked at the. "Just Danny."

"Hello friend Danny! How old are you, do you like the video of the games, and do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire rattled off.

"Umm." Danny looked stunned and uncertain. "I'm fifteen, yes, and why not?"

Starfire squealed in joy but thankfully restrained from attacking the fifteen year old.

"So what were you doing out in the lake looking so beat up?" Cyborg finally asked. "It took you two days to wake up!"

Danny gained a guarded look on his face.

"Why do you want to know?" His voice was still rasped, but it was sharp, and uncertain, almost as if he was afraid.

"Uh, duh?" BB groaned. "Because you came out of nowhere and there are no missing person cases that resemble you at all?"

Danny cocked his head. "Why do you care?"

Raven frowned, and it seemed as if it unsettled that the boy was acting this way. "Because it is our job to care."

"Fine." Blue eyes flashed dangerously. "I ran away."

"Why?" Of course, BB was the one to ask this question. "And is that...oh."

Danny looked at him. "Yeah, oh."

"Does anyone else feel like they are missing something?" Cy asked, uncertain.

"You ran away because your family was the one to hurt you?" Raven asked, clearing up Cy's question.

Danny had closed off again, and they all knew that they weren't going to get anything else out of him.

Cy sighed, resigned, "Get some rest. We'll continue this later."

Robin watched as Danny closed his eyes and fell asleep. He had a bad feeling about this, but for now, they all needed rest.

* * *

**Me: The next 4 chapters will be from MisteryMaiden. **

**Danny: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I hope you enjoy this. Though it's possible you already read it.**

* * *

That night was the most rest Danny had gotten the entire year. Even better than the night that he had convinced himself to tell his parents the truth. While that hadn't turned out quite the way he had expected, Danny felt oddly safe, a feeling that hadn't graced him in a very long time. Safety was hard to come by when the ones you loved were after your blood. This brought up the question that had been plaguing his mind since he regained consciousness.

Why did the Titans help him? The people in Amity would have just let him drown, not pull him from the water that would have ended his existence and heal him, let him into their home. The black haired teen sighed, the conversation with them the night before hadn't gone as expected. They had let him stay and hadn't pried into his family welfare, but Danny was positive that this wouldn't last long. Sooner or later, the curiosity would be too much for them to ignore, and they would ask questions. Questions that Danny didn't want to answer.

'_Well, Phantom,_' Danny thought. _'How are you getting out of this one?'_

This was another habit that Danny had picked up. While the halfa had always talked to himself, after his imprisonment, Danny had decided that Fenton was no longer his last name. That was the name for Maddie and Jack, and Danny refused to acknowledge them as his parents ever again.

'_**This is a new chance,'**_ A small voice in his head whispered to him. _**'A chance to start over and gain a new life. Watch, wait and see, but don't leave. Not yet.'**_

Danny scowled. The annoying voice had shown up not too long ago, and Danny had the sneaking suspicion that it belonged to Clockwork. Clockwork was the ghost of time, and had tried to destroy Danny in order to prevent a horrible future in which Danny had become evil. After a strange turn of events, Danny had been forced to defeat his evil older self and had saved the time stream. Ever since then, the ghost had kept a rather close eye on the Halfa.

_'Fine, but at the first sign of trouble, I'm out!'_ Danny snapped, before mentally preparing a emergency escape plan. It would not be due to be completely trapped, not after what had happened last time.

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire all sat in the living area of the Tower, watching the footage of the security camera's in the infirmary. The boy, Danny, was merely sitting on his bed and seemed to be analyzing the room. Thankfully, the teen didn't stare at the camera too long. The icy blue eyes were unnerving when they seemingly glared at them threw the camera.

"So, what do we do?" Beastboy asked. The green changeling wasn't sure what to make of the new comer.

"He's in pain," Raven stated passively. "His parent's seemingly did a number on him, and from what I can gather, this is a relatively new occurrence, a month a most, though there are scars, both mental and physical, that are much older."

"I vote we let him stay for a while." Cyborg sighed. "While I don't trust him, and he could easily turn out like Terra, I can't bring myself to turn him away. This kid definitely needs help."

"I believe Friend Danny should stay!" Starfire exclaimed. "I much enjoy a new Friend in our home!"

Robin nodded, silently contemplating the risks and benefits of letting the boy stay. "He's obviously some sort of meta-human. I can tell that much from the aura of power surrounding him. Cyborg is right, though. Danny needs help, and it's our job to prevent him from turning into Terra. We'll gain his trust and try and find out what he is, but for now, let him recover."

The other four nodded in agreement. It was decided.

* * *

**Me: please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I got nothin'.**

* * *

It had been two months since Beast Boy had discovered the stranger drowning in the lake. Danny hadn't given over much information, but with a picture and enough searching; Robin had been able to identify him as Daniel Fenton, a teen who had been reported dead by his parents after a ghost attack. It seemed like the Fenton's were going to have a lot to explain, but for now, the Titan were content to know that their friend wouldn't be sought out for.

Robin had uncovered that the teen was currently fifteen, the same age as himself and a year older than BB. Danny had attended Casper High, but while bright, had horrible grades. His best friends were Samantha Manson (a very rich, Goth girl) and Tucker Foley (a techno geek). He had one sister, Jasmine, who was always seen checking up on 'her baby brother'. All of them lived in Amity Park, the most haunted place in America. It apparently had its one superhero as well, a Danny Phantom. Robin had almost laughed when he saw the picture. At least they knew what kind of meta-human Danny was. Raven had been gleeful at the knowledge of a half ghost living with them. Robin couldn't really blame her; she was an ultimate Goth, afterall.

Anyways, Danny Phantom had gone missing after Danny Fenton was announced dead. It was a striking blow for Amity, and most families moved away, including the Manson's and the Foley's. The only ones who stayed were the Fenton's, the resident ghost hunters. Even the famous Vlad Master's, the mayor, fled the town after the death of Daniel Fenton.

Robin sighed, that had all taken place in a month, and the Fenton's had reported an escape of a dangerous ghost around the time Danny had fallen into their lake. It was obvious that his parent's had discovered their son was half ghost and experimented on him. On the bright side, with their son listed as dead, they couldn't claim custody of the halfa.

* * *

The team was currently in the living area of the Titans Tower, and were reviewing the information Robin had gathered.

"Dude, that's harsh." BB whispered, he couldn't understand why any parent would harm their child. Raven, Starfire, and Cy had similar looks on their faces. Robin sighed; living in Gotham made it much harder to be surprised by anything anymore.

"Should we confront Friend Danny?" Starfire asked, she was not accustomed to earth and wasn't sure what to do to attend to a problem like this.

"I'll go talk to him. He's almost healed by now, and he's starting to trust us. I don't want to break that trust by hiding what we know," Robin sighed. "This isn't going to be a fun conversation, so I want you guys to wait here for me. I'll fill you in on what happens when I get back."

As Robin left, the rest of the Titans watched in sorrow, wishing that they might be able to help their leader and their new friend.

* * *

Danny was currently still located in the medical bay, his bed was surrounded by five different chairs where the Titans would usually sit. The camera had been removed to give him some privacy, which Danny used to practice a little with his powers.

"Danny?" Robin's voice startled the young halfa. Danny had been working on using a few of his basic powers, like invisibility, intangibility, and ecto-blasts (noting to powerful to not draw attention.).

"Yeah, come on in," Danny called out. He had only been here a few months, but Danny had come to enjoy the company the Titans gave him. Raven reminded him of Sam, somewhat, only she wasn't an ultra recyclo vegetarian. BB and Cyborgs arguments reminded him of lunch with Sam and Tucker at school. Starfire was interesting to talk to and it was amusing how she butchered the English language. Robin was the most calm and collected of them all, but even he acted like a teenager at times.

Said person was currently in leader mode, and this gave Danny a bad feeling. Sighing, Danny locked eyes with his fellow raven haired teen and spoke, "You found me listed as dead, didn't you?" Danny eyed the Titan as he took a seat in the chair next to him.

Robin nodded, "Daniel James Fenton was listed as dead about three months ago. His picture matches you exactly."

"Yeah, I would hope so. I haven't changed that much in three months." Danny shook his head. He wasn't going back there, and he didn't get the feeling that Robin was going to make him. Robin nodded, that was true.

"You lived in Amity Park. Your best friends were Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, who moved after your 'death'. You have one sister, and I'm assuming that she's the one who rescued you. You are also, somehow, a half ghost, and went by the name Danny Phantom."

Danny blinked, and grinned. This meant he wasn't going to have to find the right time to tell them. He had never been good at that anyways. "In two months, you figured out what Amity couldn't in over a year."

"We compared the black and white photos." Robin deadpanned, before grinning. "Raven's ecstatic, so she might ambush you later."

"I thought that she might be. I was trying to figure out a good time to tell you guys, but I was never really good at that. Yeah, Jazz, my sister, is the one who saved me. My parents are ghost hunters and weren't thrilled to have a half ghost son." Danny shrugged, "I'm past that though. I don't consider them my parent's anymore, and since I'm legally dead, they can't claim custody over me."

"How many people knew you were Danny Phantom?" Robin figured that they needed to know who to watch out for.

"Sam, Tucker, and Vlad Masters, plus the entire ghost zone knew it was me. Only the humans had a hard time figuring it out. Of course, Jazz knows, but you don't have to worry about her since she sent me here in the first place." Danny sighed. "Vlad will be a problem; he's a halfa as well. The Wisconsin Ghost or Vlad Plasmius is what people call him in his ghost form. He's wanted be for a son/apprentice for a while."

Robin grimaced, he understood that. Danny grinned wickedly, "I wonder if he ever took my advice and got a cat instead."

The Teen Titan lead blinked and chuckled, he couldn't imagine telling someone like Slade to get a cat.

* * *

Outside the door, the rest of the Titan's couldn't figure out why Robin was laughing.

* * *

**Me: I seriously loved this chapter when I read it. **

**Raven: review. *goes back to reading her book***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: And this is why you never allow Star to pick out your clothing.**

* * *

Danny looked down at himself and grimaced. He looked ridiculous. Beast Boy and Cyborg's laughter did not help him any. Robin had a hand covering his mouth. At the moment, he hated all of them. He looked at the outfit again and sighed. How had he been talked into this again? Oh yes, Raven had surprisingly irresistible puppy dog eyes. He hadn't been prepared for Starfire joining her, either.

What was so fun about dressing him up, dang it!

The poor halfa was wearing a green shirt, with silver pants in his ghost form. He looked like a Slytherin reject from the Harry Potter movies! Gah! Never was he letting them choose his outfit again. Raven was laughing as well, having read what he was thinking. Starfire merely looked confused.

Black, Danny decided, a black robe, with a silver outfit underneath, and a green belt. Raven nodded, agreeing silently. Danny glared at her, reading his mind was rather rude. She merely smirked. Sighing, he took the offered clothes before she changed her mind. He wanted to get this over with so they could leave!

It had been a month since Robin had confronted him, and a silent month at that. Danny had nearly drowned before Beast Boy had saved him and he had awoken here. That had been three months ago; three months after escaping his parents with the help of his elder sister. It seemed like longer than that, though.

* * *

Danny felt at home in the Titans Tower, probably because he wasn't the only one who had strange abilities. Raven was a half demon, the daughter of Trigon. Beast Boy turned into all kinds of animal, and Cyborg was, well, a cyborg. Starfire wasn't even human, but an alien warrior princess! The only human among the group was Robin, and he was still far from normal.

The Titans had told him that he wouldn't feel out of place in the town either, as Meta-Humans were always showing up and hanging around. With no ghosts in sight, Danny rather thought that this would be a nice change. It would be nice to get out of bed, and eat real food (not the stuff the Starfire made him). He had been rather upset when he realized she was only allowed to cook for him, though what she made didn't taste too bad. It just looked and smelled horrible.

But first, Danny needed to look different than he currently did. His silver hair was much longer and looked a little like Danielle's, hiding his glowing green eyes from sight. With the silver clothes and black robe, held together with a green belt, Danny looked very different from his previous costume. Surprisingly, he found that he liked the difference.

"Alright, we can go now." Robin conceded to the pleading eyes. Danny grinned, getting in the T-Car and wondering how people would react to him being with the Titans. It was an amusing thought. Especially since he had once been considered a criminal.

Of course, he had explained all about his past to the Titans...well, more like he warned them about crazy frootloops named Vlad. The only real subject he hadn't gone into detail about was his parents. That was a wound far to recent for him to even broach, let alone talk about. It hurt to even remember them, truthfully.

Danny had vaguely considered calling Jazz, but there was still the thought that his parent's might be watching her interactions closely. It wouldn't do anyone any good to have the insane idiots chasing him around Jump City in order to attempt to disect him. At the mention of disection, Danny noted with interest that the Titans paled. Was there a story behind that or was it the fact that he was their son and still technically alive?

Danny decided that he really didn't want to ask. Who knew what kind of crazy villains these guys fought? Surely there must be some people worse than the ghost's that had regularily plagued Amity Park? Then again, he probably shouldn't be jinxing himself. It would be just his luck to have something go seriously wrong on his first few days free from confinement.

It was as the alarm began blaring that Danny realized he had been to late to try and take back that thought. Karma just sucked sometimes. Though it would be very interesting to see how Jump City reacted to Ghosts. And the villian's reactions would be even more interesting.

Suddenly, this didn't seem as annoying as before.

"Titan GO!"

* * *

**Me: I have an idea for who is attacking, and it's pathetic.**

**Danny: Oh no.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Review replys at the bottom.**

* * *

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear my wrath of boxes!" said a familiar voice.

"Oh no." Danny murmured, greatly annoyed. _I can't believe I forgot a thermos at the tower! _

'Who's he?" Robin asked.

"He's the Box Ghost, the most harmless ghost in the Ghost Zone." Danny explained.

"I am the Box ghost!" said ghost yelled again.

"Think you guys can get me a thermos?" Danny asked Robin, who just nodded and sent BB. Danny and the others then started to just wait, since the Box ghost was being held by Raven's powers.

A while later, BB had returned with the Thermos and Danny sucked the Box Ghost in.

"You cannot hold me in your cylindrical container!" Boxy yelled from inside of the thermos.

"You say that every time." Danny sighed.

"What the heck was that?!" Robin yelled when everyone arrived at the Tower.

"One of my enemies, though the Box Ghost isn't very strong." Danny said. Suddenly, the alarm went off again and Robin yelled "Titans, Go!"

When they arrived at the site, Danny recognized the 'attacker' immediately. Said Halfa just smiled and yelled

"Cujo!" said ghost dog turned in the direction of Danny's voice and changed back to puppy form. Cujo then ran into Danny's arms.

"Who... is that?" Robin asked, VERY confused.

"This" Danny held up Cujo, "Is Cujo. He's kinda my dog." the Titans just face-palmed and left for the Tower, Danny following, still holding Cujo.

"So, two 'attacks' in one day. Both from Ghosts!" Cyborg exclaimed as Cujo ran past him in puppy form.

"Actually, one attack, Cujo was just looking for Danny." BB pointed out. Then Star grabbed Cujo and hugged him.

"Can we keep him?" Starfire asked Robin, who looked at Danny.

"As long as no one threatens him or me, he's just a normal dog." Danny said. Robin sighed, but nodded. Star squealed.

* * *

**Me: I know, short. This is ALL reviews so far.**

**Weirdo: Trying my best to treat it well. Though this chapter is short and pathetic, it's important for future chapters. **

**FlopsyTheStingingDingo: Both Boxy AND Cujo! How's that for pathetic? **

**Alalaya2: It would be. **

**little miss BANANNA HEAD: Thanks! :D**

**jeanette9a: Okay. **

**Danny: review and you get a chocolate chip cookie!**


	6. update

**I am sorry for not updating! Don't worry, I will try to update in the next month. This story is not on hiatus!**


End file.
